fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyna
Nyna (ニーナ Nīna, Niena in the Japanese versions and Nina in the fan translations) is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. She is the princess of Archanea and only surviving member of the royal family, as the rest were slain when the Dolhr Empire invaded her country. Profile After Archanea's fall to the Dolhr Empire, Nyna was set to be executed along with the rest of her family. Fortunately, she was protected by the Grustian Sable Knight Camus, who eventually handed her over to Archanea's ally, Prince Hardin of Aurelis. With Hardin's help, she meets up Marth and accompanies him in his quest, gifting him with the Archanean royal treasure, the Fire Emblem. In the later stages of the war, Marth is placed in opposition to Camus, who refuses to surrender due to his deep loyalty to his country, and ultimately defeats him. Nyna is struck with grief when Camus is presumed to have died, as she is in love with him, but continues to accompany Marth on the rest of his quest for the sake of Archanea. After the war concludes, Nyna is pressured by Boah to choose a foreign man of royal heritage to wed and therefore make into the new emperor of Archanea. Her two options are Marth and Hardin, and although her heart still yearns for Camus, she chooses Hardin as her husband. This decision is based on her knowledge of her friend Caeda's mutual love with Marth and Nyna does not want to break their hearts. She also pretends to love Hardin, despite truly loving only Camus. When Hardin discovers this, he becomes distraught from grief and soon accepts the Darksphere from Gharnef, thereafter falling under its possession and transforming into a mad tyrant. Nyna blames herself for Hardin's fall into darkness, knowing that she is the cause of his sorrow and heartbreak. She entrusts the Fire Emblem to her apprentice, Linde, who returns it to Marth as a request. Once Hardin finds out about this, he hands Nyna over to Gharnef, who prepares to sacrifice her alongside Lena, Maria, and Elice to revive Medeus as a Dark Dragon. During the final chapter, she is awakened from Medeus's mind control by a mysterious masked knight named Sirius, whom she correctly suspects to be Camus. However, he denies this and vanishes once Medeus is once again slain by Marth. Afterwards, she leaves Archanea in the hands of Marth and disappears, presumably to follow Sirius. Personality Nyna appears to almost always be sorrowful, as seen by her facial expression on her face portrait. She is a kind and understanding woman who is well-loved by her people. She puts aside her own happiness for the sake of her country, which is most prominently seen when she pretends to love Hardin. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Final Chapter Part 3: Enemy, Talk with Sirius. *Recruiting Nyna prevents Medeus from devouring her and recovering health, but as she comes in during the Final Chapter with low base stats and low growths (except for weapon level), developing her as a unit is extremely difficult. Additionally, the enemies in the chapter are powerful and immune to magic, so she will be in danger of being killed by them. She is only really playable in the first and fourth map ''Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga. The first map involves her as the main character escaping Archanea's castle after it fell to Dolhr and the Sable Order Of Knights (and thus her first meeting with Camus). The second map has her as the main character along with Camus as he tries to get her to safety in Aurelis. In these two maps she is a main character and her growths are put to use. Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |30% |10% |3% |} Support Relationships Supports *Sirius - 10% Supported by None ''Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Recruitment *Part 1: Auotmatic from the start. *Part 4: Automatic from the start. *Nyna is a lord character when playable, and her death results in a Game Over. However, she wields no starting magic and thus serves as a healer, only being able to attack in Part 1 where she can wield an acquirable Thunder tome. Base Stats |-|Part 1= |-|Part 4= Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |30% |10% |3% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Chapter 24: Enemy, Talk with Sirius. *In ''New Mystery of the Emblem, Nyna is once again available only in the last Chapter, and her recruitment prevents Medeus from recovering health by eating her. Her base stats have been raised slightly, her growth rates have been raised significantly, and high weapon ranks allow her to use powerful staves immediately, but she risks being killed by the powerful enemies in the chapter if not moved to safety. New Archanea Saga *Part 1: Automatic from the start. *Part 4: Automatic from the start. Base Stats |-|Main Game= *'Dropped if killed as an Enemy. |-|New Archanea Saga= *Only in episode 1. **Only in episode 4. Growth Rates 'Bishop |45% |0% |40% |50% |45% |45% |10% |40% |} Support Relationships Supports *Sirius *Linde *Horace Supported by *Sirius *Linde ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped. Quotes Death Quotes Possible Endings ''Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Archanea princess Nyna :"After the war, she left Archanea in Marth's hands and vanished..." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Eternal Princess :"After the war, Nyna left Archanea in Marth's capable hands and vanished..." Non-Canon Appearances ''Anime In the Fire Emblem anime, only a picture of Nyna appears during episode 1, when Cain is arguing his point that above all else Nyna and Aurelis need to be rescued before Dolhr gets to them. Manga In the manga, her first appearance is in volume 2, where she is staying with Hardin at Aurelis Secondary Castle. She thinks a lot about Camus and the day that they parted after he saved her. While she is in the castle, she gets a surprise visit from an injured Caeda, who barely makes it to Aurelis Secondary Castle to give Nyna a silver sword from Marth as a symbol of Altea's devotion to Archanea. Shiida then explains to Hardin that her pegasus felt something odd to the west. Hardin realizes that what the pegasus feared was actually dracoknights from Macedon, who have come to kill Nyna and Hardin and take Aurelis. Although Roshea and Villick are sent by Hardin to protect her, Nyna and Shiida are almost killed by a dracoknight until Wolf and Marth save them. She seems to strike a friendship with Shiida, and through a conversation between the two it is revealed that Shiida is in love with Marth, while Nyna is still grieving Camus leaving her. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nyna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following card: * Trivia *Nyna's relationship with Camus may have been a secret, known to only a select few. Only Boah and Marth refer to it and Hardin was unaware of her relationship at the end of the War of Shadows. It is likely that the open knowledge of her relationship would have sparked a political controversy. *In ''Shadow Dragon, when Nyna appears on the field before a battle, her class is that of a Sage. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem she is a Bishop once again. Her class change in Shadow Dragon may have been to counteract fellow NPC Bishop Malledus. *In the Fire Emblem anime, Cain refers to Nyna as the princess of Aurelis. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters